Of the Powers that Be
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Altair only wanted to give Malik back his arm with the Apple... but instead, Altair has caused two worlds to collide that never should have. Malik was always saying that Altair should never consult with the Apple of Eden. And now, Malik's words ring truer than ever. Now, can they try to fix what has been marred, or will Altair see his world ripped away?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfic. I'm actually quite pleased with how the first chapter turned out. I hope the AC community likes it! There will be OC's, but probably not like the regular ones people often see. And to anyone that has seen this fanfic on DeviantArt, it was made by the same person: me! I have multiple accounts, so no need to worry.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Assassin's Creed, any merchandise, games, or characters.**_

_**Warning: VIOLENCE LANGUAGE BLOOD AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL THEMES! RECOMMENDED FOR AGES THIRTEEN AND UP!**_

_**Of the Powers that Be**_

Malik swore he knew this day was going to end badly. He could feel in in his gut when he woke up. And as always, it would be Altair's fault that the day would be ruined.

**~Sometime in the afternoon, Masayf~** The outside weather was sullen with the promise of rain. Thick grey clouds hung over the barren desert landscape, dark and rolling along on chilly winds. It was rare for Masayf to see rain, much less like this in the middle of a scorching summer. Malik couldn't help but glance outside as he swept along the halls, dark robes fluttering silently behind him like ripples in water. He was like a shadow that flittered across the ground, a mere ghost in the world. His dark eyes danced across the dreary halls, searching for Altair. The current Grand Master had called for Malik, going on about some sort of miracle in bis coded message. With a sigh, Malik entered the grand library that he and Altair often used for a meeting place. The room was alight with soft grey light that fell through the large soaring windows set in the far wall. Though outside was dark, it transformed the room into a surreal landscape. The book bindings glowed softly, like fireflies in the night. Malik approached one of the low wooden tables, hand resting on the smooth surface. Now all that was needed was Altair. Annoyance pricked at Malik's temper. It was Altair who should have been here, because Altair was the one who called this impromptu meeting! "That damn novice..." Malik growled, looking around for Altair. A chuckle permeated the air, low and deep. "Still as touchy as ever I see." A familiar voice chuckled. Malik rolled his dark eyes, not bothering to turn around. "What business do you have, novice? I was busy before you so urgently called me from my post." Malik demanded, finally turning around. There Altair stood, partially hidden by the towering shadow of a book case. Malik could see his gleaming golden eyes from under his hood, brimming with years of turmoil and joy. Altair stepped forward, tugging at his black robes. Beneath, he still wore his traditional white robes of the assassin. "Patience Malik! You cannot rush good things!" Altair chided as he strode closer, tossing a sack in the air and catching it without difficulty. Malik snorted, hand resting upon his hip as he glared at Altair. "Maybe not, but I can certainly rush you." He snapped, eyeing the sack with a cautious air. Altair only chuckled and laid the sack down with a heavy thunk, the cloth collapsing around something that was distinctly round. Malik narrowed his eyes. "You've been consulting with that... Thing, haven't you?" He accused, his breath like a hiss of air across the desert. A guilty look crossed Altair's face, but he quickly wiped it away. "It doesn't matter Malik. Because I have found a miracle!" Altair proclaimed, taking the Apple of Eden from the bag. He held it in his hand, the golden sphere glowing softly in the dim light of the study. Malik couldn't help but take a cringing step back from the cursed Apple. "There is no miracle to be found from that devilish instrument." Malik snapped. Just as Malik spoke, the Apple began to glow with increasing intensity, filling the room with an ethereal light. With a cry of surprise, Altair dropped the Apple. His palm was bright red, as if the sphere had burned the skin raw. The Apple was hovering above the ground, starting to shiver. Malik took a step back, raising his arm to shield his eyes from the sheer intensity of the light. He could see the Apple beginning to glow an angry red color, as the temperature in the room began to increase. Malik could feel a bead of sweat run down his face, as his hearing began to diminish... Or was the Apple emitting noise? It felt like his head was splitting open, skin peeling away in a slow, agonizing- BOOM! Malik felt his feet yanked from the ground, thrown back with a force unlike any other. A scream rent past his lips as his body collided with the heavy bookcase. The spines of the books dug into his flesh before he dropped with a heavy thud to the floor. His ears were ringing, screaming filling the air. Or was that him? Dark spots began to invade his vision, multiplying and increasing as Malik slowly became numb. "Damn you...novice." He coughed, as the light began to fade away into nothing, and a dark curtain of unconsciousness fell over him.

_**Author: I hope you readers love this juicy tidbit! Now for everyone to get off your lazy bums and review for the love of Apple!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: Whoo! Second chapter! I worked hard on this, so please review! XD I hope you like it. :3**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters, games, merchandise, or such. Only the OC's.**

**Warning: THIS STORY IS NOT RECOMENDED FOR UNDER THIRTEEN YEARS OLDS! CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SWEARING, AND FUTURE POSSIBLE SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU NOT READING THE WARNING!**

_**Of the Powers that Be**_

_**Ch 2**_

Malik found himself floating...hovering in a strange plane of unconciousness and near wakening. He couldn't see more than a few inches past the very tip of his nose, because of how deep the sheer darkness was. It pressed on him like a blanket, smothering and suffocating his body.  
Malik wanted to scream, but found that his body simply refused the action, leaden down with some unseen weight. But strangely, Malik didn't panic at his seeming paralysis, and found himself surprisingly calm.  
Perhaps he was dead. It only made sense to the cripple, yet just as this thought crossed his mind, he could feel a vague tugging sensation at the back of his skull. It was like someone was pulling on a string, bobbing his head like a marionette. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Malik didn't like it either. Flashes of light began to appear before his dark eyes, tidbits of broken sound exploding in his ears.  
"HELP ME!" Malik flinched as the plea grated against his ears, like the sound of nails against chalk. An  
image of a white haired woman appeared before his dark eyes, her mouth open wide in an endless scream. Her form contorted until Malik was staring down the gaping maw of a white dragon, writhing in pain. Blood gushed from beyond it's pearly white teeth, staining them an ungodly pink color and pooling on the ground. It was like a sea, rising up around Malik until he was under the oozing red waves, panic finally taking hold on his lifeless body. He thrashed about, kicking and searching for air... But he found none and a dizzying darkness began to encroach on the suffocating sea of blood. It was pressing him down, down into the depths of an endless sea of bloodshed.  
"Help...me..." The voice whispered, before tapering off to a hush as Malik fell to the darkness.  
**_~Later~_**  
Altair was pacing back and forth in front of the bed that housed an unconscious, and probably very angry, Dai. Bandages were wrapped snugly about Malik's battered form, clean like new fallen snow. Malik had yet to awake from his fall, and Altair could not help but feel extremely anxious. He had never meant to hurt the Dai, he had wanted to give him a true gift...yet now, he had only caused disaster. Outside the solemn room, a storm was raging out. Rain lashed the Masayf fortress, pelted with sizable chunks of white hail. Altair could hear the popping as the ice bounced off the stone walls, making the room ring with vibrations. Yet the truly mysterious part of it, was that the storm had started mere minutes after the incident with the Apple.  
Altair sighed as a crash erupted outside, following a flash of bright white light. It was like God was angry.  
"What have I done?" Altair murmured to himself, rubbing his face in aggravation. The Grand Master paused as a groan pricked at his adept ears...faint, but certainly there. Altair whirled around, only to meet the gaze of a very angry, very injured Malik. The man was seething, just short of having steam billowing from his ears! Altair let an uneasy smile cross his scarred face, only to be met with an angry yell.  
"You NOVICE! This is what happens when you consult that cursed APPLE!" Malik reprimanded, throwing a pillow at the Grand Master. Even injured and clouded with anger, Malik's aim was still true. Altair didn't dodge the pillow, a muffled grunt escaping his lips. Grabbing the adorned cushion, Altair sheepishly looked at Malik with guilty eyes from behind it.  
"Malik... I truly did not mean for you to get hurt." Altair pleaded, eyes brimming with contrition. The Dai groused under his breath, hefting himself to a sitting position with ease. He crossed his one arm over his bandaged chest, giving him a rank look.  
"You nearly killed me with your stupidity. Again!" Malik chastised. Altair could only try to diffuse the tension with a sheepish grin as he approached Malik's bedside.  
"I understand it was a mistake... A Novice's mistake of course!" Altair added, just before the Dai could utter the insult.  
"It will not happen again. I only meant good for you." Altair apologized once more, smile sliding from his scarred face. The room hung in an anxious stillness, unbothered by the raging squall outside. Malik found his eyes wandering to the nearby window, glass streaked with torrents of water and hail pouncing off the panes in violent volleys.  
"How long has it been like this? I haven't seen a storm like this since I was young." Malik questioned.  
"Since the Apple... Threw you across the study." Altair responded with a shrug. Malik pursed his lips into a fine line, disquiet apparent in his dark eyes.  
**_~I was afraid of that.~ _**he thought to himself, as another roar of thunder pealed across the desert scape.

_~Outside of Jerusalem~_

In Jerusalem, the storm was raging out of control. Rain and hail fell upon bare skin like needles, easily passing through the feeble barriers of cloth and armor alike. Templars hung in covered alleys or in doorways, shivering in their ensemble of cold metal and thin cloth. What few children had been playing in the storm had retreated to the relative safety of their homes. Yet just outside the usual bustle of Jerusalem, just a few miles away, lay the bodies of three women. They lay unconscious, bodies unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. They were dressed strangely, wearing leather armor and colorful clothes that seemed to shine even in the gloom of the storm. They were beautiful... Hauntingly, with hair that splayed about their faces in waves. One was a chestnut haired women, in rainments of green and brown, tanned skin melding perfectly with her embossed armor. Another had dark chocolate hair that fell in long curl to her shoulders, fair skin speckled with tiny freckles. Light blues and grays spilled from under her fawn colored armor, metal bracers gleaming faintly. And the last... The last was a woman with long silver hair and pale skin, blue cloth covering her form. Her armor seemed to shimmer in the rain...flickering back and forth...  
**BOOOOOM!**  
As the thunder pealed across the land, the three women gasped eyes snapping open to reveal luminous orbs of grey, green and iridescent white. Their bodies jerked, maws dropping open to release hellish screams. Their bodies jerked, skin bubbling from beneath like hot oil. Hands clawed at wet dirt as steam rose from writhing bodies, the air filled with the unholy sound of pained howls! How it burned! They couldn't survive this, this never ending burning!  
And just as suddenly as it started, it ended. With a flash of bright light, the three fell still. Yet, they were no longer the mesmerizing beings as before... They were no more than simple looking women, wearing the dress of those in Jerusalem.

After the storm had passed, the three women finally awoke. With a groan, one rolled to her knees, purple eyes scanning the horizon. Another, with green eyes grit her teeth and shook the third.  
"Sakusha...what happened? Where are we?" The green eyes woman asked of the purple one. Sakusha rose to her feet, hands shaking. She tugged at the unfamiliar clothes on her body, frowning.  
"I know not...but I know that we are no longer in Tarasios. Wake Tsuna, Megaera. We need to find out where we are, and why we were brought here." Sakusha said, frowning beneath her hijab. **_~I know not this place... Only that something calls us.~_**

_**Author: Okay! End of second chapter! OOOooooooh, what's a going on? What does Malik know?! Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens next! XD Sorry! So, time to get off those idle backsides and review/comment! Come on, do it! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D**_


End file.
